


who am i?

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: introspective nonsense
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

the short answer:

i don't know.

the long answer:

i will never be exactly the same person i am right now.

i am ravyn's best friend, i am an older (oldest?) sibling, i am a daughter, i am a granddaughter.

i have a dumb monster high temporary tattoo on my hip, matching with ray, and i wouldn't trade it for anything. ~~yes it's basically a temporary tramp stamp, but it's fun, so shut up.~~

i am painfully sad so often.

i listen to dumb song mashups and multiple versions of megolovania.

i feel weak.

i hate killing bugs, and i would rather take them and let them go outside.

my favorite ben and jerry's flavor is phish food, because the tiny chocolate fish make me happy.

i am not usually happy. 

i want to dye my hair black and cut it with whatever pair of scissors i can find, and i don't care what anyone thinks about it. sometimes i want to do whatever i know will look bad. dying my hair gives me a sense of control.

i think based on logic rather than emotion, and i break down when things don't make sense.

i'm unsure of my sexuality, and i think that's okay, because i'm just a high schooler.

i want to feel free again, but i feel so trapped.

i don't know what love is. i don't know if i ever will.

i am still learning who i am, which means that this list will grow longer as time goes on.

change is the only inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

scraped knees and elbows

coraline 

room temperature cups of tea

hands stained with food dye and hair dye and paint

vogue sewing & a good girl's guide to murder

pain pills, nice clothes

catwoman dress

old library card

yesterday's eyeliner


	3. Chapter 3

eyeliner ~~(i've probably said that already but it's still true)~~

bad pen doodles

soda in a champagne glass

black lipstick stains

black velvet

the same jewlery almost every single day

fun earrings that i never wear

grenadine


	4. Chapter 4

little lion man on repeat

a cover of hey ya where i play the flyswatter

bad romance poems

music too loud

new spotify playlists every other day

hairties and sweaters

punch drunk on love

lines of poems in different notebooks

sintriangle as a notes passwords


	5. Chapter 5

lipstick marks on ceramic

room temperature tea

drinking it anyway

eyeliner doodles

v.f.d.

room temperature that has been microwaved!!

afraid by the neighborhood

"weml ikykyk"

choker by beach goons

complete subject, complete predicate

not hating english as much as i pretend to because it actually makes sense to me

my ordinary life by the living tombstones

maybe oblivious maybe in denial

your choice


	6. Chapter 6

sour-sugar-coated weekends

windblown memories

waking up tangled

finally being able to sleep

long nights

restaurant panicking

rickroll

tj maxx

pen doodles

among us 

haw yee!!

ridiculously empty threats

purple pink lights

loud music


	7. Chapter 7

the sickly sweet smell of depilatory creams

instant diet snapple 

hair falling over eyes

homemade projector

soldier, poet, king

ballpoint pen

ink-stained hands

thousands of words but they're not quite enough

crying in the middle of class

shattered phone screen

always tired


	8. Chapter 8

vfdiscord

full makeup and pajama pants

sticky sweet soda

only singing the occasional english word in songs that are mostly not english (specifically blackpink's DDU-DU DDU-DU)

just dances memorized

short chapters

say things to my face

early 2000s mp3 player

spotify on constantly


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy world mental health day!! i tried to make this chapter fairly happy :)

birthday party by ajr

living life in ups and downs

raspberry soda

grenadine

i hope i made you smile, that's all i ever wanted

bizaardvark

hsmtmts

asoue

the entire riordanverse

harry potter

things are only going up from here

**Author's Note:**

> who are you?


End file.
